Leather and Lace
by Ishbu girl
Summary: In the midst of a gang war, a forbidden love blossoms into a deadly affair. Rewrite. AniPadIt's finally Up!
1. Prologue

**Leather and Lace**

**Prologue**

The subway was dark, with only one flickering light bulb to illuminate the one other passenger on the train. He leaned casually against the side of the car, his gaze never wavering from her. His blonde hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail on the nape of his neck, with a few curls falling into his bright blue eyes. A wicked smile tilted his lips, remembering times that held laughter, though those times were long passed.

His hands rested lightly at his side, dangerously close to the gleaming blaster hooked to his belt. She shuddered at the knowledge of what those hands could do, and have done. Her brown eyes moved slowly up his body appreciatively, stopping on his face. As her eyes met his, memories stirred of the way his body felt inside of her, of how he could bring her to the edge over and over again, each time leaving her begging for more. She remembered every tender kiss and sweet word, all now long gone. She was now with another guy, living another life, with in the same being said for him. But as she stared into his eyes, she watched as every emotion and memory overwhelming her, reflected in his eyes.

The train came to a halt, the doors sliding open for exit, and once more, they were strangers again. She smiled sadly to herself, grabbing the backpack sitting beside her on the seat, and rose to leave. As she passed him on her way out, she heard very faintly as he whispered into the dark.

" Goodbye, Padme."

His words brought her footsteps to a stop, and with a sigh she replied.

" It'll never be truly over, Ani." And then she stepped out into the city without looking back.

Oh, the things he would do for that girl.

**A/N: Ok, Im so sorry that this starting chapter was so short, but I just had to put up something as a teaser before I really hit the drama. So forgive me, I will try to post up a good chap hopefully tomorow or the next day.**

**Mucho Love**

**Ishbu girl**


	2. Saved By the Bell

**Leather and Lace**

**Chapter One**

**Saved By The Bell**

The day was too warm for a jacket, but she sported one anyway as did the rest of her girls. It was almost sickening how clone-like they were in their identical dress and styles. Padme pulled the pink satin closer around her, reveling in the feel of it against her skin. On the back of each jacket, SWEETHEART was embroidered in silver, marking them as claimed territory for the Lightsider gang. She was hoping that by keeping her jacket on, he wouldn't notice the black T-shirt she wore, decorated with the print of her favorite band, _The Starbursts_. Ben was never thrilled when she brought out anything from her past, and she was in no mood to fight today.

The school campus was already crowded with students, though they quickly moved out of their way as the girls passed. The steady click of heels against pavement held an intimidating rhythm as they marched across school ground to where the boys waited. She dressed her face with a sexy smile and swayed up to Ben's side. He bowed his head to brush his lips against hers in a chaste kiss.

" Good morning." She said cheerfully as she pulled away. His gray eyes twinkled in the dim morning light.

" Yes, it is." He turned away from her and continued his conversation with the other boys in the gang, most likely handing out orders as their superior.

Padme drew in a long breath, taking the foil pack of cigarettes out of her jacket pocket, hitting it fiercely against her palm repeatedly before pulling one out of the pack. Sticking it between her lips, she daintily struck a match and lit the tip, glad to have something to focus her attentions on. Girls were not to get involved with the business, nor did they lead. They were merely attractive presences, meant to be looked upon, and used to relieve one of the carnal sins. This was life- this was her life, and this was how she'd always known it to be.

Her sister, Sola, had been a member when she was her age, and even married one of her fellow members, Darred Janren. It was all sickening, actually. The thought of marrying and being with Ben her entire life made her shudder and silently gag. In all actuality, she'd probably kill herself before marrying him. Never a good thing to admit to.

A grin crept up her face as the bell rang for class to start. God she loved Chemistry.

**A/N: Once more, I am sry it's short, but I really wanted to post a chap that gave some info on her. The next will prolly focus on Ani more. Thanx _indigrl_ and _wishicouldsay_ for the reviews. They are greatly appreciated. **


End file.
